The invention relates to wet storage devices for paint applicators, especially paint brushes and rollers which are used in painting the interiors and exteriors of buildings. Wet storage means the temporary storage of such paint applicators in a sealed container either immersed in a paint dissolving solvent or in an atmosphere of vapors of such solvent which may be turpentine or any other suitable paint thinner.
It is desirable to thoroughly clean a paint brush or roller every time it is used. However, this is time consuming and not always practical, especially if the painting project involves several days work. In such cases, it is much easier to simply store the paint brush or roller in a paint dissolving solvent which keeps the paint bristles and roller soft and pliable and ready for use. Most often, a paint brush is placed in a metal can which is partially filled with a paint thinning liquid. The paint in the brush normally settles to the bottom of the can and forms a sludge which impregnates and hardens on the brush, if the brush is stored for a lengthy period of time. The bristles become curved and distorted and harden in this position, making it impossible to use the brush again. Thus, it can be appreciated that the container in which the paint brush or roller is stored, is crucial to the continued life of the paint applicator.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,050,318, 1,110,533 and 3,955,670 are typical of the many patents which disclose a storage device that utilizes some type of metal clip for engaging the brush handle to suspend the paint brush in spaced relation from the bottom of a container which is partially filled with a solvent which keeps the paint bristles soft and pliable. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,141,531 and 2,262,735 disclose typical storage devices which rely on some type of elastomeric seal for engaging the brush handle to support the paint brush in a container which is also filled with some liquid solvent. The invention is an improvement in such devices in that the container of the invention is much simpler and, therefore, more economical to produce and sell. Further, the seal used to engage and support the paint brush or roller is a wraparound-type seal which can be tightened, by hand, around the brush handle to insure that the brush handle will not slip through the seal into the container. The invention, contrary to the prior art indicated above, is readily adapted for use with paint rollers in addition to paint brushes.